The Play
by CookieMonsterr
Summary: ONESHOT: And boy, did he gasp at the sight. NxM Read and Review please!:D Slightly edited.


**My first one-shot. I'm quite pleased with it:D**

**Review please!**

* * *

The thick red curtains were drawn across the stage as the audience maintained their silence, waiting. Sighs of admiration and squeals of delight were heard as nine-year old Youichi Hijiri walked across the stage, holding a placard, signaling the end of the scene. The spotlight on Youichi was cut off the moment he disappeared behind the curtains. The lights around the stage remained dim, enveloping the audience in darkness, directing their attention towards the curtains.

Narumi nodded in satisfaction as he watched the backstage crew run about noiselessly in the dark, changing props and switching the backdrop, chuckling softly when two figures collided into each other. The teamwork and cooperation was perfect. He looked down at sixteen-year old Mikan, standing next to him nervously, fiddling with her gown. He placed a hand on her head, assuring her that she would be just fine. She smiled meekly.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Class, this year will be your turn again to perform a play on the last day of the Alice Festival and…"_

_Excited murmurs and whispers arose as some began discussing the play they had performed six years ago. Ruka's cheeks turned a slight tinge of pink as he recalled how he had to play the role of Sleeping Beauty with Mikan as the Prince; and how they almost kissed… Snapping out of his train of thoughts, he looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact and giggles from those who remembered him in a dress. _

"_This year, the play will be entitled Cinderella!"_

_The class got even livelier after hearing that; excited about the fact that they were to recreate their favourite fairytale. At once, Sumire stood up and proclaimed the role of the Prince to be Natsume's, and the role of Cinderella, to be hers, of course; drifting off to her own world which probably revolved around herself and Natsume. The fire-caster rolled his eyes in disgust. _

"_All right now class, come up to the front one at a time and each shall see what role I have assigned to you!"_

_Sumire grinned as she strutted up to the front. Her arrogant face was twisted into a horrific expression._

"_BACKSTAGE?"_

_Narumi-sensei, still grinning, nodded. Her pleas and protests were ignored and she stomped back to her seat, moping about how Natsume had lost another opportunity to be with his one and only- her._

_One by one, each student were told about their roles. Most were contented with their part in the play, but the main question was unanswered, and that was who were lead actor and actress. Narumi-sensei grinned. He was indeed proud of himself for choosing the perfect Prince and Cinderella._

"_Class, I present to you, the Prince and Cinderella, Natsume and Mikan!"_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

On cue, the violin and piano started playing together, concocting a sweet, yet sad melody. The curtains were drawn, revealing a grand backdrop; one that depicted a ballroom in the palace. Yuu announced the start of the ball and girls in evening gowns entered the scene, chatting amiably about the Prince and how gorgeous he was, each praying fervently that they would be picked by the Prince. Trumpets blared, announcing the arrival of the Prince. Gasps and even more squeals could be heard from the audience as Natsume walked on stage, wearing a simple black tuxedo. His tousled hair, crimson eyes and perfect facial features complimented the tuxedo perfectly.

He was gorgeous.

The girls on stage swooned around him, asking him for a dance and to marry her, only to have the ends of their hair burnt. Some ran off stage screaming for help, while others remained on stage, seemingly oblivious to the presence of the Prince, and continued mingling around with the other girls. Natsume had boredom scrawled all over his face. As he turned to leave, the arrival of another maiden was announced. Natsume had no plans to face another screaming maiden; but the gasps of surprise and envy made him turn.

And boy, did he gasp at the sight.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_No full dress rehearsal at all for the dance?"_

"_Nope."_

"_But what if the dress doesn't fit well?!"_

"_Oh it will."_

"_What if I trip and fall?!"_

"_Oh you won't."_

"_But Narumi-sensei!"_

"_The gown is not ready yet. But you'll do fine, my daughter. Trust me."_

"_Hai…"_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Natsume knew that he had to turn back at the sound of the gasps; he had gone through the rehearsals over and over again so much so that it sickened him. But the sight that stood in front of him was more than enough to stun him, along with the rest of the audience who gaped at the sight of the maiden.

Mikan's heart pounded when she realized that an eerie silence took over the audience the minute she stepped out onto the stage. She did a mental check on her appearance; after all it was a mad rush to get out of her previous costume, which was the attire that of a maid, into a formal gown. Mistakes were bound to happen. Her off-shoulder white gown fitted her perfectly and she was balancing fine on her white heels. Her auburn hair fell nicely over her shoulders and a simple white pin on the side of her head secured a few stray strands of hair in place. A bracelet made up of a string of white flowers was on her wrist, as where it should be. So, pray tell, what was wrong with her? Her innocent and worried chocolate brown eyes were locked onto Natsume's.

There was an awkward silence.

Narumi-sensei grinned when he saw that Natsume's usual poker face expression was replaced by… admiration. He silently congratulated himself for accomplishing his goal, before remembering that the play was currently on hold. Narumi was standing backstage behind Mikan. He waved his arms madly, causing the fire-caster to snap out of his trance. He gave a slight nod, assuring Narumi that he was still on track with the play.

Natsume cleared his throat silently and walked towards Mikan, whose heart was thumping harder than ever as he approached her. He bowed slightly and held out his hand.

"May I have the honour of this dance?"

The audience held their breaths as Mikan took some time to compose herself.

_This is just a play. This is just a play. It's no big deal._

Mikan smiled and placed her right hand on his extended hand. He pulled her gently towards the centre of the stage and swayed to the music.

The audience exhaled.

The pair on stage danced, slipping deeper and deeper into their own world as time passed, lost in each other's embrace; the play quite forgotten. Narumi smiled and gave himself a pat on the back, having accomplished the goal; but he still had to make the finishing touch.

The pair on stage failed to notice the extras moving off, and the fact that the audience had began leaving, row by row, moving each time a certain blonde teacher gestured towards them. As each of the audience left the theater in silence, careful not to disturb the pair, a smile grew on their faces.

The play was going to end perfectly.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
